


burned with longing (and i was crazy for you)

by Suicix



Series: prompt table challenge: poems by sappho [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Character Study, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Implied/Referenced Mental Health Issues, Introspection, Obsession, Pre-Femslash, Rivalry, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: AJ had been bored, see. Wrestlemania made it clear that no-one else is anywhere close to being a match for her, and while she isn’t thrilled to have lost her title, it finally looks like things might start to get interesting again, thanks to some newbie who thought she’d interrupt AJ’s big moment.

Written for prompt #9 at Femslash Ficlets' Poems by Sappho Prompt Table Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime between post-wrestlemania 30 raw and post-money in the bank 2014 raw, during that period when aj was away.
> 
> prompt #9:  
>  _you came and I was crazy for you  
>  and you cooled my mind that burned with longing_

AJ knows that this – whatever these _feelings_ are for Paige – is bordering on an obsession. She _is_ self-aware, thank you very much. Even if she wasn’t before, with all those ghosts of lovers past, she knows now, has transformed herself into sleek, solid steel and made sure that the lasers behind her eyes are always set to stun, a weapon for no-one but herself to use. Impenetrable, deadly. Until – until _then_.

Until she lost the title, and then she lost – she just lost _it_ altogether. Beating herself up about it, calling herself foolish for deciding to put the title on the line, and even ending up exploding on Tamina, but now – now she _sees_.

She’d been _bored_ , see. Wrestlemania made it clear that no-one else is anywhere close to being a match for her, and while she isn’t thrilled to have lost her title, it finally looks like things might start to get interesting again, thanks to some newbie who thought she’d interrupt AJ’s big moment.

_Paige_. Even with AJ out of action, Paige is becoming even more of a problem, even more of a problem than she was when the referee counted that one-two-three in their match and handed AJ’s baby off to her. AJ watches, watches as Paige parades around the ring with the title in her arms, as she proclaims it _her house_ and gets her opponents to tap out left and right. AJ watches, entranced. She can hardly wrench her gaze from the screen, letting her eyes distort Paige into a blur of black and white and then the pink and silver of the title when she’s given it back to lift it up in victory.

AJ blinks, forcing herself to focus. She can see everything now, there on the screen in the crisp high definition, every single last sparkle on the championship belt.

And for now, AJ will let Paige have it.

She’ll lure Paige into her web and have her fun, just as she’s done with every other one of her opponents before this, but this time, there’ll be something for AJ to take away – something that’s rightfully _hers_.

And that, she knows, will just make it all the sweeter.


End file.
